jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Smocze Sanktuarium
Smocze Sanktuarium (ang. Dragon Sanctuary), znane też jako Smocza Góra '(ang. ''Dragon Mountain), 'Góra Valki '(ang. Valka's Mountain), '''Smocze Legowisko (ang. Dragon Den) lub 'Lodowa Jaskinia '(ang. Ice Cave) — jedno z głównych miejsc akcji filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2, kryjówka setek dzikich smoków. Zbudowane zostało przez Alfę. Przez dwadzieścia lat żyła w nim także ratowniczka smoków, Valka. Po wojnie z Drago Krwawdoniem kryjówka została opuszczona przez smoki. Położenie Smocze Sanktuarium jest bardzo dobrze ukryte oraz pilnie strzeżone przez samą Valkę oraz jej smoki, by nikt niepożądany go nie odkrył. Wyspa znajduje się na północy, w Arktyce. Jest to najdalej wysunięte na północny wschód od wyspy Berk miejsce. Wygląd i mieszkańcy Z zewnątrz Smocze Sanktuarium przypomina ogromną górę lodową z wystającymi z niej dużymi lodowymi kolumnami zlokalizowaną na otwartym oceanie, wokół której znajdują się mniejsze lodowe górki oraz wzniesienia wystające z wody. Do środka prowadzi niewielkie i dobrze ukryte między lodem wejście znajdujące się na sporej wysokości, by żaden intruz nie dostał się do wewnątrz. thumb|300px|Smoki zamieszkujące sanktuariumWnętrze sanktuarium jest bardzo zielone i rozległe. Sanktuarium zrobione jest z niespotykanie wielkich formacji skalnych zwanych Oragan Pipes połączonych lodem. Obejmuje ono doliny oraz zbiorniki wodne. Wszystkie te środowiska zamieszkane są przez wiele gatunków smoków, zarówno znanych wcześniej wikingom z Berk, jak również zupełnie nowych. Zwierzęta obecne są wszędzie - niektóre śpią lub chodzą po lądzie, inne ogromnymi stadami latają w powietrzu, pisklaki z kolei bawią się na trawie. Nad wszystkimi smokami pieczę sprawuje Valka z jej wierzchowcem Chmuroskokiem, a także założyciel sanktuarium, Oszołomostrach o nieznanym imieniu. Nie do końca wiadomo, w jaki sposób, wewnątrz lodowca panuje niemal egzotyczny klimat, w którym mają prawo żyć liczne, bujne rośliny. Powietrze także jest raczej ciepłe, co - przez nieznaczne zamazanie konturów - widać, gdy Czkawka wyłania się z jaskini i wchodzi do Sanktuarium. Historia Założenie Smocze Sanktuarium zostało założone przez Oszołomostracha, który zbudował je swoim lodowym oddechem. Jako alfa uczynił to, by stworzyć bezpieczną kryjówkę dla setek dzikich smoków i uchronić je przede wszystkim przed łowcami. Przez wiele lat żył w zbudowanej przez siebie jaskini, opiekując się smokami i będąc jednocześnie ich królem. Gdy Czkawka był niemowlęciem, porwana przez dzikie smoki do Santuarium trafiła Valka, wówczas jako jedyna ze swojego plemienia odmawiająca zabijania smoków. Kobieta odnalazła swoje miejsce wśród dzikich smoków i przez dwadzieścia lat żyła u boku alfy oraz swojego smoka, Chmuroskoka, ratując smoki z rąk żądnego władzy Drago i ukrywając je w tajemniczej krainie przed przybyszami z zewnątrz. Sama także pełniła rolę strażnika Sanktuarium, regularnie latając na patrole na czele stadka smoków i łapiąc intruzów, którzy zapuszczali się zbyt blisko kryjówki. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Do Sanktuarium przybywa syn Valki, Czkawka, który niepostrzeżenie i nieświadomie zanadto zbliżył się do lokalizacji lodowej jaskini. Zostaje przez kobietę schwytany i zaprowadzony do Sanktuarium, gdzie matka go rozpoznaje i wkrótce przedstawia mu jaskinię w pełnej krasie. Chłopak jest zaskoczony ogromną liczbą smoków zamieszkujących piękną krainę. Nieco później poszukujący syna Stoick z pomocą doskonałego węchu Czaszkochrupa sam zakrada się do Sanktuarium, gdzie poza synem odnajduje też dawno zaginioną żonę. Cała rodzina jednoczy się z powrotem, jednak ich sielankę przerywa bojowa mobilizacja smoków, które opuszczają Sanktuarium, by bronić się przed napadem wojsk Drago Krwawdonia. Podczas ataku, Oszołomostrach sprawujący piecze nad przybytkiem zostaje zabity przez rywala. Pozbawiona alfy jaskinia nie stanowi już bezpiecznej kryjówki dla smoków, dlatego po zakończonej zwycięstwem Jeźdźców wojnie z Krwawdoniem są one zmuszone do opuszczenia domu. Większość z nich podąża za Valką i zamieszkuje na wyspie Berk. Ciekawostki *Według pierwotnego zamysłu, film ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 miał zamiast cyfry posiadać podtytuł, który brzmiał: "Sekret Lodowej Jaskini" (ang. Secret of the Ice Cave). Stanowiło to nawiązanie do Smoczego Sanktuarium. *Po aktualizacji lokacja jest także dostępna w grze'' [[DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk|''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk]]. Umożliwia ona szkolenie smoków na poziom tytaniczny. Jednak aby je odbudować potrzeba 599 run lub pomoc smoka o poziomie 51. Budowa kosztuje 8.000.000 drewna i trwa 1 dzień. Zobacz też Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Miejsca z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Miejsca z gier Kategoria:Wyspy